Hybrid: The Tale of the Chimera Alchemist
by kbomb234
Summary: Shania is the Chimera Alchemist, adopted by Roy Mustang. But when a new threat named Cruelty emerges she will have to team up with Edward and his brother Alphonose. Will love spring up between the two hotheaded alchemists? And what is with Roy and Riza?
1. Prolouge: You Found Me

Hybrid

Hey guys! This is kbomb234 with my first story! *balloons float down, fireworks go off, etc.* Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Royai FTW! But, as I do not, my dreams are unaccomplished T_T (P.S. Cruelty and Shania, I do own [they are my O.C.s])

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Please, sir?" A tanned hand tugged at the edge of Colonel Roy Mustang's uniform pants, pulling him out of his thoughts. He paused and turned around. His eyes widened in surprise as a small girl, clutching a tiny stuffed cat, stood in front of him. The little girl was no more than five or six, but that, even in its testament to the cruelty of life, was not what had shocked him. The girl was Ishvalen, but wait, her hair was black? Her skin was that familiar oak hue and her eyes were ruby colored, but her hair was as black as a raven's.

"Sir?" Her voice tugged at him again. He knelt down to reach her level and looked into her face.

"Yes, what do you want?" he said, not unkindly.

"S-sir, do y-you have a-any cenz? I-I-I-I need money f-for food," she stuttered out. And she bowed her head and waited for the inevitable cuff and/or harsh refusal. Tears of fear leaked out from her tightly clenched eyes. Roy felt his heart break. What kind of hardships had this little girl faced at such young an age? Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." He told her, wiping her tears away. Sniffing, she looked at him, the tears still swimming in her eyes. He decided to ask her another question. "How long has it been since you had a decent meal?"

She squinted her eyes trying to remember. "Two or three months ago, I think?"

That crushed him. Roy felt compassion sweeping over him like a wave. He smiled gently at the girl. "Don't you have someone at home waiting for you?"

"Mama's dead," she stated bluntly. "And Daddy left just before Mama had me. I have no home." She wiped her nose sadly. Roy thought for a second, then a glimmer of an idea formed in his head.

_'What? Are you INSANE? There is no telling what that girl could do to your house!" _his head yelled. But his heart whispered softly, _'You know, she might do some good for you.' _Shaking his head, he asked her a question.

"Well, as you have no home, would you like to come with me? I'll get you something to eat and maybe, if you want, you could live with me." Eyes wide with hope and mistrust, she stood torn. She knew she had to eat or she was going to die, butshe didn't know who he was. One hand clutching her stuffed cat, she fiddled with the end of her ragged dress with the other. Roy sensed her mistrust and patted her head.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you, I promise," he said to reassure her. Then after a final thought, she smiled and took his hand, nodding her assent. Roy returned the smile and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Th-thank you, sir," she mumbled.

"Hey, don't call me sir, call me Roy. O.K.?" he told her.

"Ok, then R-Roy."

That day, two wounded lonely souls were bonded together through a chance meeting. Roy Mustang was now a father!

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now folks. (Sorry if Roy seemed OOC. -_-) Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Bodyguards? Really, Dad?

Sup guys! It's kbomb234, alive and kicking! Just a heads up on my updating strategy, I'll probably only be able to update weekly. But! I will do hopefully two chapters every update. And another thing, it really irritated me that Ed and Al lost their alchemy -_-#. So in this tale, Ed and Al still maintain their alchemy. And now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Bodyguards? Really, Dad?<p>

"Why the hell does Brigadier General Mustang need us? I mean, we quit the military almost a week ago," Edward Elric complained, as he walked down those familiar halls to the General's office.

"Well, maybe he's having a problem, big brother," Alphonose replied, trying to pacify his pissed off brother.

"Already? That guy couldn't keep himself together if it was the last thing on earth he could do!" Ed shouted and began to rant about how much of an idiot Mustang was. Al sweatdropped and kept on walking. Somethimes his older brother could be such a pain. Running his hand through his hair, he stopped, seeing the office. Ed, still ranting and raving, bumped into Al.

"WHAT THE HELL, AL? DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S IMPOLITE TO STOP WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS BEHIND YOU?" he yelled.

"Ummm, brother? We are here."

"Oh. Well, looks like it's time to get this over with," Ed sighed. He pushed in the door and bumped into Colonel Riza Hawkeye.

"Hey, Riza." the boys chorused.

"Hey boys, you here to see the General?" Riza asked.

"Yeah. He asked us to come. Said he had one last assignment for-" Ed paused, as he looked down at his shoes, and then he gasped in horror. "My God, Riza, you're wearing a mini skirt." Riza sighed dejectedly

"When General Mustang went into office, he petitioned the Furher to make all the women wear miniskirts." All in all, it wasn't too bad. It was navy blue like the uniform top, about mid-thigh length, and it was pleated to make it easier to run. And instead of the ankle length boots that were customary, Riza wore black knee high combat boots. All of a sudden, a new transfer walked by and flipped Riza's skirt. Pissed, Riza spun around, drawing her gun from her thigh and clicking off the safety, she pressed the muzzle to the newbie's head.

"So, you think flipping a girl's skirt is tolerated here, huh? Well, it's not. I could have you court-martialed for sexual harassment, or I could shoot you where you stand for that insult. But I'm going to do do neither, but I warn you the next time it happens, I swear, I will shoot you where you stand. Do you understand Private?" She ground the muzzle menacingly into the back of his skull.

The private gulped in fear. "Y-yes sir."

"Now get the hell out of my sight." Col. Hawkeye didn't need to tell him twice. He ran as if the devil was after him. Turning back to the Elric brothers, she said,"Mustang is in th-" And then she realized they were hiding behid a sofa as if their lives were about to be crushed out like a bug.

"Boys, I'm not going to kill you. It's just something most of the women here have had to do since the uniform changes," Riza turned and began to walk away. "Muatang is in his office. Just knock."

After getting over his momentary panic attack, Ed walked into Mustang's office.

"Brother!' Al protested. "You should have knocked!" Ed delibrately ignored him.

"Ah, Fullmetal. We were just talking about you." Roy said, after getting over his irritation that Ed didn't knock.

"We?" Ed and Al said in unison. They turned to see a slender figure sitting in the sofa across from them. The figure wore a deep blue jacket that was quite similar to Ed's red one, but the symbol on the back was a black cat that had its head turned to the side. (A.N. Imagine the Baby Phat logo in black) The hood was drawn up over the eyes and nose, but a strong, yet feminine jaw was visible. The figure wore midnight blue pants that flared out at the knee. Black boots and bright blue fingerless gloves that had a transmutation circle sewn in black on them completed the outfit.

"Elric brothers, meet Shania Mustang, the Chimera Alchemest. Shania, meet the Elric brothers. Edward Elric, the former Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, Alphonose Elric," Mustang introduced. The Elric brothers' jaws dropped simultaneously. Ed recovered first and began to rail into the Flame Alchemist.

"FIRST OF ALL, HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER? YOU NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING TO BEGIN WITH! SECONDLY, HOW THE HELL DID THIS _GIRL_ BECOME A STATE ALCHEMIST?" Ed in his ranting failed to notice the girl's stiffening shoulders and tensed jaw. "AND THIRDLY_, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE NAME CHIMERA_?" That did it. Shania stood up and fiercely looked Ed in the eyes. Her bangs covered one blood red eye and the other one glared malevolently at him. Roy leaned back and watched amusedly. This was going to be a lot more interesting than he had first thought.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FRICK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She shouted back at him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH A GIRL BECOMING AN STATE ALCHEMIST, YOU SEXIST BASTARD! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE THE FAMOUS FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST YOURSELF! AND ANYWAYS MUSTANG ADOPTED ME YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLE. MY ALCHEMIST NAME IS CHIMERA IS BECAUSE I _AM A CHIMERA, YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, PIPSQUEAK!"_

"WHO YOU CALLING A- Wait, you're a chimera?" Ed stopped his rant. Shania rolled her eyes in irritation.

"No, I'm a homoculus. YES, I'm a freaking chimera." She took off the hood and two black cat ears popped up from her jet-black hair.

"Well, this is odd," Al said. He had been edging away while Ed and Shania were fighting. and had just now entered the conversation. "Are you part Ishvalen, Miss Shania?"

"Please, call me Shani." SHe said, flashing a bright smile in Al's direction. "And yes, my mother was Ishvalen, but my father was Amestrian. That is why my hair is black. And no, Dad is _not_ my biological father." She glared at Ed, who had had his mouth open to ask that question. Roy cleared his throat.

"Shani's being a chimera is precisely the reason why I called you here. she was kidnapped three years ago and only managed to escape a month after being turned into a chimera and experimented on. I have decided that she needs to be kept in an out of the way area that is little known. That is when you come in. Your final task is to guard Shania for a while. Make sure _no one_ of the military knows she is there," Roy explained.

"Bodyguards? Really, Dad?" Shani protested. "I'll be fine by myself, honest. The last time i was not proficient enough to kick those assholes' behinds. Now I can easily defeat them without even a second thought."

"Major Mustang, do not disobey. Follow your orders like a true soldier." Mustang barked in true military fashion. Shani's red eyes softened to a ruby color and she saluted, though the tears in her eyes betrayed her pain at being seperated from her father.

"Yes, sir." She said. Ed spoke up, clearly irritated at not being consulted about this.

"Hang on a moment here. What makes you think tha-"

"That we won't be happy to do this. We'll be sure to take care of her. Thanks, General!" Al butted in. He dragged Ed, who was violently thrashing to get away, out of the office. Slinging on her duffel bag, Shania turned to go, then stopped. She ran to Roy's side and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye Dad, one more time," she said brokenly. Shani wiped her eyes, kissed him on the cheek, then smirked evilly. She walked away, calling behind her, "Be sure to tell Riza about your feelings for her."

"Wait, wha? How the hel-" Roy began, but she was gone. "Like father, like daughter," He muttered good-naturedly.

Shani walked over to the Elric brothers, who were having an intense argument.

"Oy, if you guys are done fighting, we have a train to catch," She called, folding her arms behind her head. Al looked pointedly at Ed, then smiled at Shani.

"Ok." He said. Shani walked with the brothers. Her instincts bubbled inside of her and she could not shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

_'Well, nothing to do now but enjoy the ride.'_ She thought as she drew up her hood. The three walked away, starting off the next biggest adventure of their lives

* * *

><p>And that is chapter two of HTTOTCA! Please be sure to review! I live for reviews and please, PLEASE tell me if any characters are OOC. Thank you, my beloved readers! And remember, READ AND REVIEW! Bye! <p>


	3. Chapter 2: I Just Like to Irritate You

Sorry I've been so long guys. School and what not has kept me REALLY busy. Buuuuuuuuuuut, IT'S SUMMER VACATION FOR ME! So I should be able to upload much quicker. Well chaps, this is the next chapter of HTTOTCA.

Disclaimer: I _**still **_don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. How many times do I have to say this?

* * *

><p>Shani yawned lazily and sat up. Rubbing her tired eyes, she yawned again. She took a look out of the window and was shocked to see the beginnings of a sunset. She wrapped her blue coat a little bit closer to her frame and smiled at the sight, her tired mind coaxing her to rest again. Re-closing her eyes, she leaned her head on a ledge nearby.<p>

'_Train rides always make me feel sleepy' _was her last coherent thought as she burrowed her head in the ledge. Suddenly, the ledge _**moved.**_ That woke Shani up in a heartbeat. Biting back several curses, she took a peek at the ledge. It was covered in bright red and led to the face of… a sleeping Ed? She heard slight snickering and whirled to see Al with the most evil expression on his earlier 'innocent' face. Shani's face turned a cherry red, and she clenched her fists.

"Not a word, Alphonose Elric. Not one damn word," she gritted out. His golden eyes flashed once more with mischief, then turned innocent and mild. Shani began swearing incoherently about how it was always the quiet one that was evil. An hour passed uneventfully and the train arrived at Risembool. Ed, however, was still asleep. Shani began poking his cheek, trying to get him up.

"Hey, you wake up," He mumbled incomprehensibly and turned over.

"Wake up!" she said forcefully and shook him firmly. He still didn't get up. She cracked her knuckle and leaned next to his ear. This was her last resort.

"Pipsqueak," Shani whispered into his ear. He woke up with a jolt and began yelling into her face.

"WHO YA CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL AN ANT COULD SQUISH HIM FLAT!"

"You, blockhead. Now hurry up! Apparently we've landed in Risembool," she replied coolly. Slinging on her duffel bag, she stepped off the train. Ed followed her, grumbling and sticking his tongue out at her impudently. The three began the long trek to Winry's house. After about fifteen minutes, Ed began complaining about how hungry he was and why he had to walk and on and on and on. Shani ground her teeth in irritation and tried to focus on getting to this Winry's house. An hour passed and she lost it.

"SHUT THE BLASTED HELL UP!" She shouted and smashed him in the head with a solid knockout punch. Ed collapsed without even a whimper.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, rushing to his brother's side. Shani began to reassure him that she hadn't killed his brother.

"Relax, I just knocked him out for a moment's peace," she soothed. "He'll be up and complaining in no time at all." She hoisted Ed over her shoulder and continued walking.

"Damn, what does this guy eat, bricks?" she grunted.

"Brother eats constantly," Al explained. "Sometimes, it seemed that he ate and slept constantly to make up for the fact that I was not able to eat or sleep." Shani nodded in understanding.

"Dad debriefed me on what happened during the years that I was gone. That was some wild escapade you guys had," she said. "I have had my own share of strange adventures, but none as strange as that."

Al nodded, and then turned his face towards hers. "Umm, Shani? How did you meet the General?"

Shani closed her eyes and sighed. "I was only five. My parents were both gone, and I was a half blood. An Amestrian wouldn't take me in and neither would an Ishvalen. I was an outcast even to other outcasts. I spent my days trying to survive. If I got two meals a day, I was extremely lucky." Rummaging in her bag, she pulled out a little stuffed cat.

"This was the first toy I had ever received, and it was a child's throwaway too. But I still carry it around to remind myself where I came from. I learned that the world's laws were every man for himself and never let anyone see you weak. But, then I met Dad. He took me in without even knowing who I was and adopted me. He taught me alchemy and how to love and trust others. I know you guys have seen hell, but you've only seen one side of it. You had people and opportunities everywhere you go. Me, I was almost always alone." Ed shifted on her shoulder and moaned painfully.

"Lo, and behold. His irritating pipsqueak majesty has just woken up," she muttered.

"WHO YA CALLING SO SHORT HE MAKES A FLEA LOOK LIKE A GIANT?" He yelled. "AND WHY IN THE NAME OF ALCHEMY AM I ON YOUR SHOULDER?"

"I knocked you out, idiot," Shani retorted venomously and dumped him on the side of the road.

"I refuse to carry your fat ass any longer. You're walking, buddy."

Al was slightly worried about the pure ruthlessness that Shani displayed towards his elder brother. Ed, who had picked himself off the ground, was following behind, mumbling several violent threats against the sharp-tongued girl that was really pissing him off.

"Brother! I see Winry's house!" Al exclaimed excitedly.

"Oi, midget….." Shani paused for a moment. "Damn, I can't call him that, he's taller than me."

"HANG ON ONE SECOND HERE! IF I'M TALLER THAT YOU WHY ARE YOU CALLING M-"*CLANG* Ed fell like a tree.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO CALL WHEN YOU WERE RETURNING!" Winry screeched at him with another wrench poised to throw. Shani smirked and began to laugh hysterically.

Gasping for breath, she called, "Nice throw, blondie! That was a one hit K.O." Then she whispered to the fallen Ed, "I call you short names, because I enjoy pissing you off."

* * *

><p>The four teens and Pinako sat around the table, Ed with a pack of ice on his head. Winry and Shania hit it off really well. Shani had placed the edge of her hood at her hairline so her face was visible.<p>

"So, who are you?" Winry asked after the usual greetings were exchanged.

"My name is Shania Mustang, but please call me Shani. I am the adopted daughter of Roy Mustang. I am half Ishvalen and half Amestrian," Winry flinched and Shani smiled sadly.

"I know, even with the reforms, Ishvalens are considered suspicious people. But, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a certified State Alchemist and the first female one," She slid the silver pocket watch across the table in proof of her status. "My father's order was for me to lie low for a while and to relax."

"But I don't understand," interrupted Winry. "I thought Central was a safe place by now."

"Winry, may I show you why I am called the Chimera Alchemist?" Winry started violently, but Shani ignored it momentarily. Sliding off her hood, she let her cat ears pop up.

"I _**am **_a chimera. Three years ago, at the tender young age of eleven, I was kidnapped off the streets and experimented on. They succeeded in forming me, a panther chimera. (A.N: Yes, I know, I've been referencing cats, but panthers are cats, it works out.) However, a chimera is an alchemist's dream to study, especially for bio alchemists. So to keep me safe, Dad ordered me to take time off here in Risembool. Until my dad asks me to come back, I am stationed here." After explaining her history, Shania looked drained and sad. Winry embraced Shani.

"I'm sorry about your transformation. I guess I haven't seen anyone this troubled in a while," Winry explained. Shani patted her back.

"Thanks for being sympathetic," Shani smirked. "I don't think the pipsqueak with the icepack on his head understands how lucky he is to have an automail mechanic that would go anywhere with him. Most mechanics would refuse to go anywhere."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE GETS MISTAKEN FOR AN ANT?" Ed shouted.

"The shortie really has imagination, doesn't he?" Shani taunted. Ed's face turned bright red with fury. Winry and Al backed up as the insults flew fast and furious.

"Does she always do this to Ed?" she whispered to Al.

"Yep, she is the only one that can irritate Ed worse than General Mustang. They've been at it since they met," sighed Al. Winry continued watching the two which continued taunting each other. Pinako chuckled softly at the squabbling pair and disappeared, with Den in tow.

Shania reared herself to her full height, which was still a few inches shorter than Ed, and yelled, "At least _**I **_don't blow up when people call me short, Mr. Shorty Midget Pipsqueak Mc Short Short who is so short, he should have been put on record as the world's shortest human ever." With that last retort, Ed passed out as too much blood rushed to his head in his fury. Grinning evilly, Shani placed her duffel bag over her shoulder and deliberately stepped over the prone figure of Ed towards Winry and Ed who were sweatdropping.

"Winry, do you mind showing me to my room?" she asked sweetly. Winry nodded mutely, and led Shani to her room. Al began shaking his brother awake. As Ed sat up, he knew this new threat was going to eventually be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Well, do ya like it? Hate it? Either way, please, please REVIEW! And kindly tell me if any characters are OOC. To my two reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Currently, I'm so desperate for reviews; I'm going to start bribing you guys. All reviewers, including past ones, get free cyber pocky! Until next time, kbomb234 out!<p> 


End file.
